


forward motion

by tsunderestorm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Felix knew he should let Sylvain fend for himself. Honestly? The fucker deserved it, and the last thing that anyone should do is throw him a lifeline and clean up his mess. But Sylvain looked so pained; his mouth all pinched up in some pathetic attempt at a smile that was almost… nauseating, to watch.(It had nothing to do with the fact that Sylvain was on a date with another girl. No. If Felix kept telling himself that over and over, it was true, right? If they both kept pretending their promise to stay together until they died was a totally plausible thing for just friends to do, it made it real… right?)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	forward motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leviicorpus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviicorpus/gifts).



> I asked for prompts on my [twitter](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) and levii asked for sylvix and the prompt “I'm going to save you from the terrible date you're having”. This ended up turning out as more of a "emotionally pent-up Felix seizes an opportunity to 'save' Sylvain AND sort of confess his feelings", so I hope you still enjoy it!

Felix knew he should let Sylvain fend for himself. Honestly? The fucker deserved it, and the last thing that anyone should do is throw him a lifeline and clean up his mess. But Sylvain looked so _pained_ ; his mouth all pinched up in some pathetic attempt at a smile that was almost… nauseating, to watch.

(It had nothing to do with the fact that Sylvain was on a date with _another_ girl. No. If Felix kept telling himself that over and over, it was true, right? If they both kept pretending their promise to stay together until they died was a totally plausible thing for _just friends_ to do, it made it real… right?)

The date said something whisper-quiet that made Sylvain toss his head back and laugh… the most fake sound Felix had ever heard. He wasn’t even trying, and she was eating it up, babbling on and on about how, now that Felix was closer, she couldn’t wait to grow up and raise babies on a farm with six horses.

Wow. Felix wasn’t sure what was _more_ annoying: the girl he was on a date with, or how obviously _not_ into what she was saying he was.

(Or the sick, sour jealousy that settled in coiled around his ribs like some kind of vicious snake, making his mouth feel so dry he could choke on it.)

“Sylvain,” Felix said, and he only stomped his foot a _bit_ when his brisk, purposeful walk stopped him right at their shared table. At the sight of him, Sylvain brightened immediately, and the way his smile transformed from so obviously _fake_ to so incredibly genuine was enough to make Felix’s heart do several somersaults up into the approximate vicinity of his throat.

With vicious conviction, he squared his stance and spat, “How fucking _dare_ you go out with someone who’s not me.”

Before Felix could even think he was bending to get a solid grip on Sylvain’s imperfectly-perfect unbuttoned collar in his fist, dragging Sylvain up to kiss him. The last thing that he saw before he closed his eyes to the overwhelming feeling of their lips pressed together was Sylvain’s face, eyes wide with shock, lashes fluttering against his perfectly moisturized cheeks like one of his romance novels.

“ _Sylvain_?” the girl demands, standing up so fast she knocks a fork onto the ground.

Sylvain mumbled a weak apology, something that Felix thought might be her name… he wasn’t sure, because he couldn’t hear much over the ringing in his own ears and the thump of his own heart. The girl stormed off in a huff, and Felix mentally calculated the nearest exit so that he could follow her through it, far away from here.

He just. Sylvain. He just kissed Sylvain.

“Thanks, Fe,” Sylvain said, operating as smooth as a well-oiled machine once he’s had some time to recover. “She was seriously already planning our future together… on our second date. Can you believe that?”

Felix was trying to control the blush that spread from the tips of his ears to tops of his nipples. What he should say was _that’s_ _because they don’t care about you like others do_ or _wow_ , _that’s too fast,_ but instead he blurted out, “Sounds typical for you, unless you’re making up all that shit about every girl you meet wanting your nuts.”

Sylvain laughed, cheerful and unbothered. It sounded like home; something Felix could crawl into and live if he wanted, occupy the right side of Sylvain’s chest right beside his heart and feel every _genuine_ laugh, every time Sylvain let free another lie he’d been holding in, every time he was truly and honestly _himself._

“I hope you believe me now. But uh… Fe? Are we gonna talk about this? About how I’ve offered you every chance in the world to make out with me and you choose to do it here? Now?”

Felix threw himself down in the chair Sylvain’s date had vacated, crossing his arms over his chest and staring very intently at the messages scrawled on the cafe’s chalkboard beside them. “I only did it because I knew it would make her go away. That’s _it_.”

“You could have pretended to be a family member, said there was an emergency, made up some lie about something happening at home… come on, Fe, you’re a piss-poor liar, but you’re not uncreative!”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sylvain lean forward, take a sip of his mimosa and then rest his chin in his hands. “You could have done anything, but instead you opted for not only saying how _dare_ I go on a date with someone who isn’t you, but kissing me… admit it, Felix Hugo, you’ve always wanted to.”

Felix picked at the grain of the wooden table so hard it made his nails ache and chewed thoughtfully on his lip. “Yeah, so what?”

Sylvain was pretty sure his jaw hit the tabletop. It had to, because of all the words that he had expected to hear out of Felix’s mouth, those three had definitely been pretty near to, if not at the very bottom of the list. There was _no_ way that Felix Fraldarius just admitted he’d wanted to kiss him, that he’d risen to the bait and just flat-out _said it_.

“Close your fucking mouth,” Felix snapped, right before he _lunged_ across the table, leaned halfway over it to press his forehead to Sylvain’s. “I haven’t exactly been subtle about the fact that I wanted to kiss you.”

This was a new side of Felix. This was all of the fervor, the veritable tempest that Felix could be when his emotions were high, but it was different somehow. It was hunger, veritable _starvation_ in Felix’s every movement and it made Sylvain ache with a hunger in turn.

Felix didn’t care that it was the cafe that he always stopped at for smoothies after his workouts… he didn’t care that the barista who had flirted with him the one time was working and watching this whole fucking _spectacle_ unfold, and he didn’t care that it was all in all kind of trashy to be getting up from his own seat only to go crawling into Sylvain’s lap at 9:45 a.m. after probably making his date cry or something.

He’d always felt things too strongly, and this was apparently no different.

“You kissed me… to save me from my bad date…” Sylvain said, and Felix ducked to kiss him again, fingers clutching too hard in his hair, tongue delving in with a finesse that made Sylvain jealous he hadn’t taken the plunge and taught him how to do it. “But the date’s over, Felix… and you’re still kissing me.”

“Shut _up_.”

“Hey, Fe… tell me that you want to kiss me again… I love it.”

Felix kissed him hard and pulled back breathless, moving down to pepper Sylvain’s neck with kisses, each one quick and bitey. “I’m kissing you right now,” he panted. “Do you want me to waste time telling you I want to kiss you, or kiss you?”

Sylvain was no stranger to attention: hungry once, twice, thrice-overs, longing looks from the people who wished their man was like him, glares that felt like daggers on the back of his neck as he walked away from someone he just dumped. He could _feel_ the entire cafe staring at them, openly or not, but god _dammit,_ he’d suffer one thousand public embarrassments to have Felix kiss him this way every day for the rest of his life.

“Because I could stop. I could sit here and wax poetic about how I want to kiss your stupid soft lips and how I don’t like citrus flavored tea unless it’s on your tongue, I guess, or about how the way your lashes look all pretty on your cheeks when you get kissed like some lovesick girl… fuck, _Sylvain!_ You made me sound like an idiot!”

“Nah, that’s not your style,” Sylvain laughed, deciding he’s going to keep those compliments right next to his heart. Or next to his dick. The next time he’s alone in his room and in need of some masturbatory material.

(Not that Felix starring in those fantasies would be a new occurrence, but the things that he was saying would be. Felix’s compliments were few and far between, and Sylvain was a simple man with a very active praise kink.)

Felix must have realized what he was doing, must have dragged himself out of their tongue tangling, breath-stealing stupor enough to realize that they were playing tonsil hockey in a public cafe.

Sylvain stood up, pulling out some bills and leaving them on the table to cover what he estimated the bill at and a very, very large tip for the trouble.

“Nothing to see here, folks… just… “

 _A soap opera mess of colossal proportions? Destiny falling into place? Stars aligning, and a promise taking one step further into the future? Something finally going honestly, truly, blessedly_ right _?_

Felix made a sound that was somewhere between “feral cat” and “flustered high schooler” and stomped out.

“Hey Felix!” Sylvain called out. “Wait, don’t you want to save me from the terrible day I’m having?”

Felix popped his head back in the door, bright red. “What’s your problem? Why are you still having a terrible day?”

“Because we’re not at my place making out in my bed.”

Felix slammed the door behind him so hard the entry bell slammed against the glass and groaned, “FUCK YOU, SYLVAIN!”


End file.
